New Light
by LavinZenna
Summary: In a dystopic world a hundred years on earth, where nobody believes in the gaurdians, a small girl starts to have special dreams and her protective sister will do anything to see her a happy life.


Clerica grabbed Hope's hand as they made their way through the colourless crowd.

"Stay close, okay?" said Clerica, "I won't find you if you get lost."

"Then why did we visit town in the first place?" asked the little six-year old, "Why couldn't I just stayed home?"

"The doors don't lock anymore." said Clerica, "If I've left you there, someone would've ate you for breakfast."

"Nobody eats people for breakfast." Hope protested, "Superman will come around."

Clerica looked at Hope, annoyed. She didn't really need her nonsense talk right now. "Hope, enough with you imaginary friends right now they don't even-" Clerica suddenly catches the sight of some strangers slowly striding towards them. "Nevermind, run!"

Pulling Hope along with her, Hope darted through the sea of people, with the group giving chase. We aren't running fast enough, though Clerica.

"Look, Clerica!" said Hope. Clerica looked in the direction of where Hope was pointing; a beat up looking minivan. It appeared to be brown, but Clerica thought she saw blue paint under the dirty layer of mud.

"Nice, Hope!" said Clerica. Like how she has done a thousand times, Clerica picked the lock of the car with no problem, climbed into the driver's seat. Hope seated herself beside Clerica, and then Clerica hit the gas pedal.

Clerica ignored the severe pain in her right leg as the drove, but the feeling still showed on her face, and Hope saw it.

"Clerica, are you sure your leg is okay?" asked Hope, "The spot where that guy shot you-"

"I'm fine!" lied Clerica, "I removed the bullet. Here, there is bread and water in my bag."

Clerica stopped the car in the middle of the cold winter plain. The food was barely enough from keeping them from feeling hungry, but it was still okay. The sun was slowly setting the the sky of this dystopic world.

Hope watched the first star come out of the sky. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight..."

Clerica shrugged and let her say her silly rhyme. She had no idea how her sister managed to come up all of her childish beliefs. Hope was almost always mumbling about characters like Santa and Sandman that Clerica had never heard of.

"Clerica?"

"What?"

"Do you think we will be okay?"

"Huh?" said Clerica, caught by surprise. Clerica had never seen Hope so discouraged as of that day. Hope was usually the optimistic and faithful one.

"Today is Christmas." mumbled Clerica, "Santa never came, the Tooth Fairy never came, neither did the Easter Bunny..."

No, thought Clerica. She hated seeing Hope upset.

"Uh.." said Clerica, thinking fast of what may cheer her up, "I know someone else who will definitely come."

"Who?" asked Hope excitedly, "Tell me!"

"Uh..." thought Clerica, panicking, and in the corner of her eye Clerica saw a bit of frost forming on the edge of the car window, "Every winter's night when you fall asleep, playful boy comes along. He's the one drawing the snowflake designs on the windows and all over the grass."

"What's his name?" inquired Hope.

"Jack." said Clerica, thinking of the first name that came to mind.

"His last name is Frost." said Hope, closing her eyes. Before Clerica knew it Hope was asleep.

Clerica took out her tiny notebook, and wrote on the top of it, _Jack Frost._

 _Jack Frost is a very playful boy. Every night in winter, he would take his stick and draw designs for fun on windows. He flies wherever the wind takes him. His eyes and teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow._

Clerica had always wrote down all of the names of Hope's creative mind. _Boogeyman: a scary guy who lurks around in the shadows, turning dreams into nightmares._

Clerica watched as frost grew on the car window as she wrote down something new for Santa Claus.

 _Santa Claus was once a difficult man. He lived on the top of the world, in a beautiful garden with many elves. Children would come to his garden to play, but Santa would chase them out. Once he beat a boy almost to death, so the children learned to stay away from the man on the top of the world. The garden became barren and cold, and the beautiful garden became a cold desert. Feeling regret for what he's done, Santa began to build items of wonder. Every night before December 25, Santa would give presents to children all around the world._

Clerica turned to the next page to find a page that she didn't write on, but somehow had words. The scariest thing was that it was her own handwriting.

 _Clerica Sunscript. An elder sister to a young girl named Hope, she is the new light._

Huh? thought Clerica, I'm sure I didn't write this.

Clerica shook off her bad feeling. Maybe she had forgotten that she wrote it. With her leg throbbing, Clerica fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
